


Give Me Love

by bstylesbstyled



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Bonding, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heats, Hurt Harry, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, OT4, OT5, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Sad Harry, Scared Harry, Scenting, Zayn Malik - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics, one direction - Freeform, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstylesbstyled/pseuds/bstylesbstyled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is traded around alpha to alpha by his father, Joel. After he presented and he was just left with his father he was made to believe that he was undesirable and no one would ever want him. What will happen when he escapes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyy new book   
> so far i have a lot of ideas so that's good news.   
> also it's summer so i will have loads of time to update.   
> love you guys and i hope you like it.

Like most days I’m waking up in a bed that doesn’t belong to me, in addition to this, I have no idea whose bed it is. My father has been ‘loaning’ me out to alphas since I presented whether it be to get me through my heat, or get them through their rut. This time it was a rut. Normally as an omega, I would produce slick so the initial pain would be lessened, but since I’ve been forced into sex so many times, my body is doing its best to make it all stop for me. Sadly its best isn’t good enough because it does little to stop an alpha in rut. Judging by the amount of pain I’m in now, last night was not good. I don’t remember much besides the unnamed alpha beating me a bit and trying to force it through my head that I liked it; that was up until I blacked out. Apparently my unconscious body was still good enough for him. In a way I’m actually thankful for that seeing as dad would definitely have it in for me if this guy wasn’t satisfied. 

Everything on me is aching but judging by the heat this unnamed alpha’s giving off, he’s going to be up again soon ready for more. This is the part where I always debate getting up and making a run for it. I could probably talk myself out of it to dad, or skip town. But in the end it’s just not worth it. Leaving my job would make my life useless, and disappointing dad by leaving his business would make him so angry. I feel bad for myself simply imagining the punishment. 

“Are you going to stay awake like a good boy this time, or pass out like last night fucker” the voice startled me. I hadn’t realized he was awake and now I realize how terrified I am. It’s always like this. I feel defiant for a while but then I just end up trembling in fear. 

“S-stay awake”

“Stay awake what?”

“S-stay a-awake alpha”

“That’s better.”

I manage to hold my facial expression as neutral as he has his way with me. He hits me a lot less today which I appreciate. I’m already certain I probably have a concussion. My entire body is rigid as he pounds into me relentlessly. The pain has subsided now but not bringing comfort. I’m just numb to it all. I feel my eyes drooping as it starts going dark. 

“Hey you little bitch, stay the fuck awake!”

I try to reply before I fall back into unconsciousness. The last thing I feel is a large hand around my throat. 

 

***

 

Beeping. There was an incessant beeping. I groaned at the bright light and annoying noise around me. As my eyes adjusted I took in my surroundings, it was evident that I was in the hospital. This is the first time this has ever happened before honestly. I didn’t think that that alpha had been going too hard on me either. I remember worse, but then again I was unconscious for a lot of it. A knock at the door brought me out of my trance, and as it opened I caught an unfamiliar smell, with strong alpha radiating off of it. The smell sparked a fear in me and I found myself pressing myself as far into the mattress as I could to achieve more distance between us. When the man rounded the corner into my room I was greeted by a tall alpha in scrubs and a doctor’s coat. 

“Hello Harry, how are you feeling? Gotta say, I am awfully glad to see you’re awake. We were quite worried about you.”

“W-what why a-am I?” I hadn’t realized I was trembling until now, I was terrified. How long was I out, who is this and who brought me here? “I-I have t-to go, my d-dad will be-“

“I don’t think so bud, we need to keep you here for a couple more nights. I am Liam by the way, been your doctor for the past day and a half. I haven’t really had the chance to introduce myself though.” I looked at him closer as he talked, his eyes were warm and his smile was a welcomed sight. He looked happy. “Are you able to tell me what’s happened Harry? We have our speculations, but we are not willing to jump to conclusions.”

“Um, uh. I hit my head?”

“Well we did get that far judging by the nasty concussion you’ve got, but we’re more interested in how the rest of your injuries came to be.”

I looked down at the countless bruises and cuts covering my body, when I became aware of the tape wrapped around my ribs the air was sucked out of my lungs. My dad was going to kill me. I can’t work like this! I was supposed to be with a new alpha for rut last night! 

“Harry, Harry! Harry you need to breathe, you’re alright, you’re going to be alright!” I could feel the fear in my eyes as I looked at Liam. My head was shaking and I could feel the sobs coming up my throat. This could not be happening. 

“H-have to t-to work. Dad w-will be u-upset. P-please! L-let me g-go. A-alphas n-need me!”

“Harry what on earth are you talking about?”

“I-I just, I n-need to go h-home. D-dad w-will be so a-angry.”

“Harry you need to stay so we can ensure your health and safety. Now I need you to calm down, because the last thing we want is for you to drop, okay?”

“O-okay, b-but can I call my dad?”

“If you would like, yes. There’s a phone right on the bedside table.” He gestured to the table on the right of me. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to check up on your vitals, take this time to work things out with your father, and calm down a bit. We still need to talk about what happened, but we will wait.”

“T-thank y-you Al-Liam.” He sent me a weird look at my almost calling him alpha, but with that he left, and I dialed the ten digits that would connect me to my father. 

“Hello?” the bitter voice of my father greeted me.

“H-hi d-dad.”

“Harry where the fuck are you, that alpha called and said you never showed up last night!”

“I-I just woke u-up. I-I am in the hospital.”

“Harry you goddamn know that your needs come second to the alphas you’re hired for. You don’t need a doctor, you need to work.”

“I-I know d-dad I tried t-to tell them b-but they won’t l-let me go.”

“You really are incapable of doing anything right aren’t you Harry?”

“I-it wasn’t my fault! T-the doctor might let me come home t-tomorrow.”

“You better fucking pray he does Harry, or we are going to have a big problem.”

“O-okay, s-sorry.”

With that the line went dead and I was just as stressed as I was before. I could hear Liam outside the door of my room. It all came back to me then that he said we were going to have to talk about what really happened. The door opened quietly as Liam poked his head around the corner. 

“Phone call done already?”

“Y-yeah.” My face fell as I realized my dad literally didn’t care at all for my well being, only if he was going to keep making money off of me.

“So dad’s okay with you staying for a couple days?”

“Wait I-I can’t go home t-tomorrow?”

“Probably not, your injuries are somewhat severe. You should be out by Friday. That will be alright, I’m sure your work will understand!” You have no idea Liam. 

“Y-you d-don’t understand, I-I need to g-go back. I-I can’t be weak like this. I n-need to go back to w-work.” 

“You can go back to work by next week potentially, what do you do for work exactly? If it’s too strenuous, we’ll have to discuss our options. You may have to rest a little before going back.”

“N-no dad wont a-allow that. My j-job is w-what my existence i-is for. I-it makes m-me useful not a w-worthless o-omega. T-they n-need me!”

“Harry I need you to tell me what your job is. Who needs you and why do you think omegas are worthless? My mates and I have an omega, and we happen to think he’s worth a lot.”

Liam had an omega? Did he treat him badly? Did he get handed off to different alphas all the time like me?

“Y-you d-do?” 

“Yeah, you both are about the same age. He’s probably the best thing in my life. I’ve seen how rigid you get when alphas are around, most specifically me. Even when you were asleep when other alphas came in the room you flinched up. I think it may be beneficial if I bring Niall in to meet you, maybe you can talk to him better than me. But Harry you are not the least bit worthless, don’t ever believe that.”

“I-I’ve never h-had another o-omega t-to talk to. I-is h-he um, uh, do you?”

“Do I what Harry?”

“D-do you l-loan him o-out to other alphas d-during their ruts?” I whispered.

“What was that Harry? You’re going to need to speak up bud.” His eyes met mine and he actually looked interested in what I was saying. I couldn’t ruin that with something that could make him angry. 

“N-never mind. I-I think I would like to meet N-Niall.”

“That’s excellent Harry! I’ll have Zayn bring him over as soon as possible! For right now, I want you to rest, alright?”

“Yes, Liam.” My body succumbed to its exhaustion as I drifted off to sleep. 

When I woke up I felt a little better as my headache had mildly subsided. I could smell Liam’s presence in the room with me, but there was also another in the room. This smell was sweet, like brown sugar. Light and airy, automatically calming my senses. My eyes opened and I was met with Liam and the blond omega quietly whispering at the end of my bed. It must be Niall. He was beautiful, not a scratch on him, hair perfectly quaffed and a gorgeous smile on his face. Liam pulled him into his embrace and I saw as Niall eyes closed in happiness, taking in his alphas scent. 

My dad, Joel, had me removed from school after I presented, and I was put into my father’s business immediately. But in the past 4 years, I’ve never once had an alpha ever treat me like this. The thought of an alpha like Liam showing me affection sends a warm feeling throughout me. And as much as I hate to admit, my heart beat is running wild. The speed of the beats catches up with it and catches Liam and Niall’s attention. Initially Liam looks worried, but as soon as he sees I’m awake his mouth turns to a smile; as does Niall’s. 

“Morning Harry! You were out for three hours, I think the pain meds finally kicked in. How are you feeling?”

“Uh I’m g-good. Head’s n-not throbbing. Nothing is r-really worth c-complaining about, no one w-wants to listen anyway.”

“Harry, you’re in a hospital, complaints are how I treat you with meds. I will always listen. Now I’m going to go check on other patients, you and Niall chat.” 

“Hey, I’m Niall!” Irish? He’s cuter now. 

“’m Harry”

“So I’ve heard. You’re looking pretty beat up. What got you in here? I want to know so I can avoid it.” I chuckled at this. How had he never ended up like this?

“Um. An alpha in rut, but you must know how it is. I’ve never gotten the concussion before, but the rest is standard.”

“Wait, you got all of this from an alpha in a rut? Harry your alpha shouldn’t be treating you like this regularly.”

“He wasn’t my alpha, I don’t have time for an alpha while working for my dad.”

“You work for your dad?”

“Yeah, says he’s helping me do the only thing I-omegas-are good for. Basically ¾ weeks a month I help alphas through their ruts, and then the other week I’m sent away to an alpha for my heat. It works for him.”

“Harry it doesn’t matter if it works for him, it clearly doesn’t work for you. That’s omega trafficking, it’s illegal.”

“I’m just an omega Niall, I can’t defy my father and expect good results from it.” 

“I really don’t think that you should go back to that Harry, it’s not safe. You need to be safe.”

“I need to work, I’m not just going to leave my father penniless while I sit around being useless.”

“Do you really think omegas are useless? We’re people too, Harry. It’s not healthy for you to think like that.”

“I’ve always been useless Niall. I was bad in school, I couldn’t ever focus on the material or what the teachers said. I was never good at making friends, and when I presented, my   
mom ran off with my sister and I was taken out of school. You’re one of the lucky ones Niall. You’ve never been useless. Everyone’s given up on me.”

“I’m really sorry that’s how your life has been Harry, do you really want to go back to that?”

“I don’t love the ruts, I wish I just had to put up with them every couple of weeks. My arse is getting a bit strained. But I want my dad to appreciate something I do for once.”

“Harry, I have three alphas and none of them have ever caused me harm during their ruts.”

“What are they, weak?”

“No! Harry do you not know anything about alpha and omega relationships?”

“Niall did you totally miss the part where I said I was taken out of school four years ago?”

“You really missed all of it?”

“I think I probably had more experience than the teacher by the time they hit that unit.” As soon as the sentence left my mouth, Liam was walking back in and I went stiff again.   
Although now Niall notices.

“How’s it going boys? Good little chat?”

“Li can Harry come stay at ours for a bit?”

“Niall I have told you and L-liam I need to go back to work. My f-father needs me.”

“Did you bother telling Liam what it is you do for work?”

“N-no”

“Well now is your opportunity Harry. You can get freedom from this.”

“N-Niall n-no. Please d-don’t, I d-don’t want him t-to get a-angry, p-please.” My mood was shifting from discomfort to absolute terror. No alphas I had come in contact with before like these kinds of situations and I’d end up being the punching bag for them.

“Harry why are you so scared? You were able to tell me just fine.”

“An omega has never hurt me Niall.”

“Harry are you saying that an alpha did this to you?” I could feel the blood rush out of my face and my eyes widen in fear. 

“N-no h-he doesn’t k-know what he’s t-talking about. I f-fell I’m fine it’s all f-fine.” Niall looked at me incredulously. I can’t blame him. I would want him to confess too, he doesn’t understand though. 

“Harry, you need to”

“-get better so I can go back to work Niall. I m-make a difference with that.” Liam’s gaze was pushing down on my shoulders as I looked up at him. His brow was furrowed as he thought. His face looked conflicted and it did little to suppress the fear bubbling up inside of me. 

“Niall can you go to Zayn please, I need to talk to Harry.”

“Yes Liam.” Niall exited through the door and the terror inside me hit its peak. 

“L-Liam, n-no please d-don’t h-hurt me I-I’m sorry” I screamed as I curled myself into a ball on the bed. 

“Harry what on earth? Why would you ever think I would want to ever hurt you?”

“Y-you m-made Niall l-leave, a-and you w-weren’t smiling anymore.”

“Harry, hearing about alphas abusing omegas doesn’t exactly make me happy. I need you to tell me what it is you do for work immediately.”

“I c-can’t h-he’ll h-hurt me m-more.”

“Harry, if you tell me what it is, no one will hurt you anymore.”

“You don’t know that Liam”

“What is your job description Harry?”

“M-my d-dad loans m-me out t-to alphas f-for their r-ruts.” Liam’s face fell to one that I was sure was anger. 

“Harry does he have more omegas besides you?”

“N-no just j-just me. I p-promise.”

“Harry love, you’re never going back there again. Tonight you will be released into my care, and we will show you what it means to be an omega while you rest in safety alright?”

“A-alright.” I had never felt safer, or more terrified.


	2. Z&L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Liam's and meets Zayn and Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be sporadic so here ya go

“Okay Harry, I’m going to go get a nurse to check your vitals and check you into at home doctor care. Do you mind if Zayn and Niall come in?”

“N-no Liam”

“This is a good thing Harry, you can’t get hurt this way.”

“I know, I-I just worked so hard for my f-father’s approval a-and praise. Now it means n-nothing.”

“Harry, no praise is worth what he’s put you through alright? You’re such a good omega, but not because of what your father did to you.”

“P-promise he won’t find me?”

“Promise. Now I’m going to go finish up here, Zayn and Ni will be right in.”

“O-okay.”

Around two minutes after Liam left, a friendly looking nurse came in. I was unable to find a strong scent from her so I assumed she was beta. 

“Hello Harry, I’m just going to get you ready to go home with Doctor Payne alright?”

“Sure.”

She took out my IV and proceeded to remove the heart monitor from my chest. I won’t go into the unpleasant experiences such as the catheter removal process. 

“Alright Harry, my work here is done for the most part, but I’m going to need you to stand up so I can make sure you’re able to balance.”

She held her hands out and I grabbed them as I slowly brought my legs to dangle over the side of the bed. Everything in my body hurt, and seeing how bruised and beat up my legs were was simply making me nauseous. I pushed my feet down to the floor and stood straight as to not upset my ribs. She took my left arm in hers as we made our way to the other side of the room so I could change. 

“Doctor Payne found some sweats in his car for you to wear, they’re going to be a bit big. Do you need help getting dressed?”

“I-I might. Everything hurts.”

“We’ll take it slow Harry, can you lift your arms up? We’ll put the hoodie on first.” I felt her go behind me and untie the hospital gown draped around me. Once it was off I raised my arms about half way, by ribs and shoulders weren’t having it. She was gentle in putting the sleeves on my arms and over my head. 

“Alright Harry, I’m going to have you sit for the pants to start. Your balance isn’t strong right now so we need to play it safe.”

“Okay.” I as back down on the side of the bed as the nurse put my feet into the legs of the pants. It was then that I noticed the intoxicating scent of Liam on the sweatshirt. The smell brought me out of my head for a moment. I’ve been with a lot of alphas, but none of them smelled like this. 

“Harry… Harry? Harry you need to stand up.”

“O-oh sorry I spaced out, sorry. ‘M sorry.”

“Harry its fine, you’re fine. Just stand up so we can get you dressed. You have visitors waiting!”

Oh right! Niall and Zayn are out there. I can’t believe they’re going through all of this trouble for me. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to hide from my dad. He needs me. I’m going to have to find a way to sneak away to help him again. I can’t just abandon him. 

When I was fully dressed, and the waist of the sweatpants were tied tightly, I was put into a wheelchair to abide by hospital policy. The nurse wheeled me out into the hallway where I was met with Liam. Niall was in the back with one of the most beautiful alphas I’ve seen in my entire life. If this is Zayn I’m not planning on leaving this pack for the rest of my life. He was the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome. He was wearing all black and the dr. martens and leather jacket he’s wearing makes him look so strong and if I’m honest very intimidating. Eventually I realized he was staring at me as well with a small but noticeable frown donned on his face.  
Disappointing an alpha again, good job Harry.

My head fell at the realization. He was upset and it was my fault. I hadn’t even talked to Zayn yet and he already disliked me. 

“Harry, long time no talk!” Here comes the Irish shit who got me into this. 

“Yeah. Longest 15 minutes of my life. Absolutely terrible.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever smartass. Are you ready to go home now?”

“Y-you’re taking me back? I-I thought”

“Niall meant are you ready to come back to ours now?” Zayn spoke up. “We aren’t letting you within walking distance of your house anytime soon, love.”

My face paled. Liam and or Niall had told Zayn already. I wasn’t ready for this many people to know already. It wasn’t fair, I should have had a say. 

“Y-you told him?” I looked at Liam this time.

“Harry, love why are you upset? He needed to know so we could keep you safe more effectively.”

“Y-you s-should have a-asked me. W-what are you g-going to do next? Tell the p-papers? Cops? You might as w-well I guess I d-don’t get to d-decide anyway.”

“Harry, you are right. They should have waited for your consent to tell me that. It’s a very personal story, but I want you to know that I think you are so incredibly strong to go through all of that. You are amazing, but I needed to know about it so that I didn’t say anything about your condition that could be triggering to you in anyway. We want to keep you safe physically and mentally. Liam and Niall told me because they both knew that.” He was kneeling down in front of me now, I could see his beauty for all it was, the sparkle in his eyes, his perfectly sculpted face, pouty lips and tanned skin. 

“Y-you looked so a-angry when y-you saw me. I-I am sorry f-for making you angry Z-Zayn.” His face fell when I finished talking. He looked sad now.

“Harry you need to understand that I am extremely protective of all omegas regardless of if they’re mine. When I saw you, you were worse than I had imagined and knowing that an alpha had hurt you this badly made me so angry. You are so good Harry, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad that this was allowed to happen to you.”

“O-oh. I didn’t e-even realize that i-it wasn’t normal until Niall t-told me you g-guys don’t b-beat him when y-you’re in r-rut so its o-okay.”

“Nothing about that sentence is okay in the slightest love, but we’re going to take you back with us and show you how your life could be as an omega through Niall. But you can definitely join in with the cuddles.”

“M-maybe one day.”

“When you’re ready H. Let’s go meet Louis.”

“W-will he like m-me?”

“I promise you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about with Louis. He has a big mouth and an even bigger heart. My guess is you’ll love him.”  
I nodded and attempted a weak smile. Liam came up behind me and began pushing the wheelchair I was seated in. I was glad that I was sitting because the mixture of my unbalanced body and the nerves I had was not beneficial to me walking a great deal. My brain took this time to ponder the fact that I was about to be outnumbered in a house filled with alphas. Of course Niall would be there, but he was bonded to them, they wouldn’t hurt him. I’m not the least bit theirs. I know that Zayn and Liam said they didn’t want me hurt anymore but I can’t help but have a stigma towards alphas as cruel and aggressive creatures. 

When we got to the hospital exit, Liam stopped pushing my wheelchair. 

“You think you can make it to the car H?” My heart sped up a bit at the nickname they’ve used on me twice now. Even if it’s just the first letter of my name, it’s a lot better than “dirty omega”.

“I-I can try.” Liam held his arm out for me to take. While I grabbed onto his arm Zayn helped me to stand up from the chair and Niall wheeled it back to a nurse down the hall. My legs were a little shaky, but where I was unsteady, Liam made up for it. He was like a rock for me. We began walking slowly to the car, Niall taking my other arm for extra balance. I was still pissed at him for making me tell Liam, but I’m glad I finally have another omega to talk to. 

“How’s your pain Harry? Is this too much? I can carry you the rest of the way if you want me to?” The pain was brutal, and I was just now realizing that every step I took I let out a gasp to accompany it. I didn’t know what to say to Liam though, but his scent on his clothes surrounding me was amazing, my heart soared at the idea of being wrapped in his arms too. 

“Well I. Um. I-it’s not pleasant. B-but I can m-make it.”

“Pick him up Li, he’s practically in tears, I don’t think I could live through him crying.” God damn it Niall.

“Anything for you Nialler!” Next thing I know I’m in Liam’s arms bridal style as we walk to the car. I wanted to tell him that I was fine and that I could walk all the way there, but his scent surrounded me so thickly. I found my mind drifting and my vision getting foggy, I was so relaxed. An alpha has never hugged me, or touched me gently and Liam’s effect on me is a sure sign of my probable touch starvation. I knew I was going to drop, but I didn’t want them to worry about me. It took all the strength in me to tap Liam’s chest a few times and whisper,

“Don’t w-worry, its g-good.” Before the world went black around me. 

I can only assume that I’ve been out for a few hours. I resist opening my eyes and instead choose to use my other senses to take in my surroundings. I know I’m being held, clearly by Liam because of the smell. I could stay like this forever. I can feel small soft fingers playing with my hair that I can only guess is Niall. I’m not sure where Zayn is but I can smell him along with the other alpha I have yet to meet. I curl up a bit more on Liam, not exactly intentionally, but what my body wants, it takes. My head curls into his neck and I inhale deeply. 

“You guys think he’s waking up? He’s a cute little lad, I’m dying to meet him.” Louis. His voice was higher than I would have expected, but it’s soft like velvet. I wouldn’t mind listening to him talk all day long.

“Niall, what do you think of Harry?”

“I think I made the right decision in making him come here.”

“He’s beautiful.”

“He really is Louis. He broke my heart telling me what had happened to him the hospital. He’s too special to have bad things happen to him.” 

“He is pretty special, just try not to overwhelm him when he does wake up, he may be a little embarrassed and or disoriented. He must be touch starved.” 

“How can he be touch starved if he’s been with so many alphas Li?” There’s Niall asking the question of the century. I never really understood it either. 

“None of those alphas touched him nicely and there was no aftercare for him after they had their way with him.” That’s a nice way to say they fucked me until I passed out Liam,  
thanks. 

“No omega deserves that kind of shit. Especially not Harry. How could they even do that to him when he’s clearly terrified of alphas?’ Easy answer for that one Louis, they weren’t paying my dad for a wimpy omega, they got what they wanted no matter what I wanted.

I figure now is a good time to officially wake up. With one last inhale of Liam’s scent I slowly blink open my eyes and accept the light flooding into them. My head is still in the crook of Liam’s neck and now that I am up and can see the three alphas in front of me, I can feel my smart assery turn off. This is intimidating. My body stiffens up a bit and I curl into Liam more. I know I can trust him the most. 

“Hey, hey, hey Harry, love you’re alright.”

“I-I know it’s j-just intimidating.”

“We understand H, would you like to meet Lou now?” I nodded up to Liam and turned around toward Zayn and Louis.

‘’M Harry.”

“Louis, it’s a delight to meet an omega like you Harry. I’m looking forward to having another omega around to keep Nialler company and potentially pull some shenanigans with yours truly.”

“Uh. Yeah, okay.”

“Here Harry, let me bring you to your room and get you all settled up there. I’ll also run you through the medications you’re going to be on. Alright?”

“Okay Li.” His eyes brightened a bit as he looked down to me with a smile. I’ll make a mental note to call him Li more often. He stood up with me still in his arms and we made our  
way from the large living room we were in, up the wooden staircase and to the third door at the top of the stairs. The door opened to reveal a spacious bedroom with a large bed and bluish silver walls. The floor was carpeted and looked as if it was very soft. There was also a door to the closet along with an open door to an in suite bathroom. 

“How do you like it in here H?” 

“I-it’s so big. I d-don’t need all of this.”

“You deserve it all Harry.” He crossed the room and lay me down onto the bed but proceeded in propping me into a sitting position with pillows to support my back. “I think that drop was good for you Harry, you seem very relaxed now. You warmed up to Louis, Zayn and I being around you spectacularly. About your medicines, a blood sample we took a few days ago showed traces of birth control, but you haven’t had any for a few days. My question now is if you would like to stay on it, or be taken off?”

“I-I don’t need it s-since you don’t w-want me to g-go back to work.”

“Harry, love, do you really want to go back there?”

“No, I just want my father to be proud of me for once.”

“Harry, he doesn’t matter. Forget about him, he could go to jail for what he’s done to you, you know that right?”

“I-I didn’t”

“Well you do now love, now do you want to stay on the birth control or be taken off of it?”

“Can I go off of it, and take heat suppressants instead?”

“Why do you want to go on those?” 

“The heats were the worst. They didn’t do it for me, it was about their pleasure. I usually ended up tied to the bed and alone. Then I would pass out from dehydration and starvation. I just want to take a break for a while.”

“That’s understandable H, when are you expecting your next heat?”

“P-probably next w-week.”

“The suppressants won’t be able to suppress a heat that close to happening H. We do have a heat and rut proof room down in the basement. You can go in there for a while with everything you need to get through it. Niall can come in and bring you all the food and water you need. We even have a phone in there that will automatically ring us upstairs. Does that sound like something you can do? We can start up the suppressants right after your heat is over.”

“W-will it hurt? T-they always d-did before.”

“We’ll provide you with toys amongst other things that will take the edge off for you, it won’t hurt, if it does, call me immediately and Niall or I will be down right off.”

“Y-you w-wont…”

“Absolutely not.”

“O-okay, I’m a-alright with that.”

“Sounds good, now let’s put some pain meds in you and let you get some rest alright?”

“A-alright, t-thank you Li-Li”

“Anything for an omega like you Harry.”

As I was drifting off to sleep I felt soft lips press to my forehead before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya guys think?!  
> Leave feedback as always!!  
> ALSO   
> do y'all have any fic recs? i'm struggling to find some


	3. start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy as hell fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys where tf have i been? here's a quick chappie  
> fuck yeah i named this chapter after a hsm song.  
> let me know

When I woke, no light shone through the windows of my extravagant bedroom. My body was aching less so I decided to take this opportunity to go to the bathroom. I lowered my feet off the bed to the floor and limped over to the en suite. I turned the light on and found myself surprised again to see a massive bath tub, a shower and mirror as well as the obvious toilet and sink. The bath looked too tempting to not take advantage of, so after I did my business I filled the bath with water and bubbles. 

As I stripped myself of Liam’s clothes I could feel his scent leave me for the most part, but there were some lingering hints that it had been there. I caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror on the wall across from me and I couldn’t believe my eyes. I knew the injuries I had sustained were bad, but I hadn’t seen them like this. My ribs and stomach were covered with black and purple blotches, as well as my legs. My chest and back were covered in scratches, my neck with bite marks. My cheeks were sunken in and my eyes looked as if they could fall out of my head at any time. 

My reflection brought a gasp and loud sob up from my throat as I fell to the ground. Never in my years of working for my father had I been this damaged. The sobs continued to escape my throat growing louder as recalled the horrors that I had been going through. I could hear a frantic knocking on the door but there was little I could do but cry harder. 

Soon I could feel two strong arms around me as well as the scent that drove me wild surround me completely. 

“Shhh love, you’re alright.”

“W-why did I-I let th-this happen?”

“You didn’t know how you were supposed to be treated H, your dad was a bad man who had you wrapped around his finger. You’re alright now love, try to calm down.” 

“W-what d-did I do t-to deserve t-this? O-other o-omegas g-get to b-be happy.”

“H, you didn’t do a single thing to deserve anything like this at all. You’re safe now don’t worry. You’re never going back.”

“W-when I first m-met N-Niall I w-was so s-scared f-for him.”

“Love, I’d die before I hurt Niall, or any other omega in my care. You didn’t really think I was like that did you?”

“I d-didn’t have much to c-compare. I-I’m glad y-you saved m-me.”

“I am too love.”

“C-can I take a bath n-now?”

“Yeah love that’s a wonderful idea. The water went cold though, so I’ll have to redraw it for you.”

I didn’t feel the need to respond to Li as he gently set my naked body down back onto the floor. I couldn’t bring myself to be embarrassed of my lack of clothing in front of Liam. Initially I was just thinking I was empty inside but I’m beginning to recognize it as trust. I know Liam won’t hurt me. 

“H, your bath is ready love, do you need help?”

I simply nodded as Liam wrapped his arms around me and gently lifted me, avoiding my ribs, and placed me in the warm tub. The warm water engulfed my body as my head lolled back in complete relaxation. My body was the least tense it’s ever been but I could feel a drop coming on. 

“L-Liam n-need you t-to hold m-me please.”

“H, are you dropping?”

“Y-yes l-li please get in h-here with me q-quick.”

Liam stripped until he was only clad in his boxers. He slowly submerged himself into the tub behind me, adjusting me on his lap in order to hold me against his chest better. My head nestled into his neck as I floated off again. 

I wasn’t totally unconscious when I dropped this time. I could hear and feel Liam’s movements around me. I could feel him drain the tub, I could feel the stark cold when he separated himself from me to get out of the tub, and I could feel the warmth come back to me as he lifted me out as well. I could hear him murmuring sweet nothings into my ear as he dried me off and pulled boxers up to my hips. I could feel his warmth as we lay down on the soft bed together, and his lips pressing into different places on my neck and chest. I felt so safe and protected. 

“Come back up love, you’re safe baby.” As soon as he said this, and his lips connected with my forehead I was up, and in deep need of a good cuddle. 

“L-li”

“I’m right here love, always right here.”

“A-are the other boys going to b-be okay with y-ou being in h-here?”

“I had to hold them all back from coming in here H. They all want to make you happy and safe love.”

“N-never had someone w-who cared L-li.”

“You do now H.”

“C-can the o-other boys come in?”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that love?”

“Need a good cuddle.”

“So what, I’m not good enough?” I chuckle at this, he’s terribly cute.

“I j-just want to b-be ‘round all my h-heroes. B-but Li, first. H-how did I g-get to the h-hospital?”

Liam’s face fell as the question left my lips. The wondering was incessant in my head and I had to know. 

“Erm. I’m not so sure you were meant to love. You were in an alley about a block away from the hospital when someone found you and called you in. You weren’t responsive and we were all so worried. Enough of this now though, we can talk more tomorrow alright? I’ll go get the boys now love.” 

My heart sunk a bit at the information Liam just shared with me. No one, including myself knows what even happened to me. Only the alpha. I was left for dead in an alley way for god knows how long. I was getting queasy with worry as I lay there alone in the too big bed but forced myself to hold myself together for when the other boys come in. As I began to clear my crowded head, the door creaked open quietly and four boys who were there when I needed them most crept through. 

Niall and Liam were the first to surround me on the bed, Niall pressed against my front and Liam fit his body against my back. Zayn came up around Niall and managed to wrap his arm around both Niall and myself while Lou went around back of Li managing to tangle all of our legs together. 

“’s it always this warm and comfortable?”

“Only when Niall doesn’t have gas lovey.” Louis’ humor made me smile. 

“N-never had an alpha c-cuddle ‘til today. Haven’t really had a good o-one in general since my m-mum d-died.” I refused to let the tears fall as I thought back to when I last felt loved. My mum was the best person I ever knew and I miss her more every day. My Nialler held me closer to his chest and as that happened it felt as if the alphas were holding me tighter to them as well. 

Zayn spoke up first, “H, how long have you been alone like this?”. 

“N-never alone per say. M-my dad was always t-there before I p-presented. S’pose he never really left, he just m-made me leave. M-mum died w-when I w-was 12. Dad w-wasn’t well after. It was hard o-on us b-both. Once I w-was an o-omega officially, p-probably around 14, h-he sent me out t-to alphas f-for money. The a-alphas weren’t s-so bad at first, t-they knew I-I was y-young, b-but once I w-was older t-they were so r-rough. Dad never l-let me heal s-so I w-would just b-be in constant p-pain. I-I just assumed t-that’s how it a-always was, I was just busier t-than other o-omegas. B-but then I m-met Niall a-and he w-was so happy a-and I couldn’t see bruises. When h-he said he had three alphas I w-was so worried about h-him.” 

I finally chanced a look around the room at all of their individual faces. Niall’s eyes bore into mine as tears flowed down his cheeks. I found a similar expression on Zayn’s countenance but he looked mixed with anger again. My face fell at that but once he noticed me, his face softened as his hand extended to run his fingers through my hair. I turned around in Niall’s hold so I could see my Liam. He made me feel so important and special. My arms wrapped around his waist before I looked up to him. His face was tear stained and as soon as he saw me and felt my shift in position, he began to weep. I felt Louis grasp on to my arm and look at me with teary eyes. 

Zayn spoke softly, “Harry we would never, ever hurt an omega, especially our Niall.” My heart ached at this. They had so much love for Niall. I wondered what it was like to have people care about you and wanting you to be happy. 

“As soon as we saw you our hearts soared, Ni included. We’ve never met an omega quite like you and we all vowed that we would do everything in our power to get you well again. And damn it. When Liam called me and told me the situation on their way home my heart broke for you love. We just want you happy.”

Louis’ words filled my stomach with warmth and I had to choke down the tears as I refused to cry. The group huddled up close as can be surrounding me with warmth in between them all. Niall nestled his head into my back as he drew patterns with his fingers into my skin. 

I felt Liam kiss my forehead one more time before he said the words I never expected to hear.

“Stay with us forever.”

The time had come for me to start crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know fam!


End file.
